Something In Return
by vampireSusieQ
Summary: Just a little something for our favorite couple Klaus and Caroline, set in season 4 when Caroline asks Klaus for a dress.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a little something I put together for our favorite couple Klaus and Caroline – Set in season 4 episode 19 when Caroline asks Klaus for a dress…Hope you like it, let me know what you think – Review…. Happy reading**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries**

Klaus was staring at the fireplace in his mansion thinking about the whole cure-issue when he heard Caroline's voice calling to him, he pretended not to be home by not answering her annoying screaming…

"_Klaaaus? __Klaaaus?...Kl – Hello, did you not hear me?"_ Caroline said, surprised to find him there since he wasn't answering her.

The last thing Klaus needed now was Caroline's constant need for his help with something, he was in a bad mood; _"Of course I heard you, Caroline. I think the whole of Mystic Falls heard you. I'm in no mood for company" _He replied

Caroline didn't care about his problems, because whatever they were, hers was more important.

"_Well, I'm sorry you're having personal issues, but I have a real crisis on my hands. Elena stole my prom dress!" _She told him, sounding as serious as ever…

Klaus couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned around to look at her to see if this was a joke – the blonde girl was dead serious. He was about to open his mouth to say something when she beat him to it;

"_I went to pick it up and the tailor said that somebody else already did. And when I asked who, she said she couldn't remember." _She stared into his blue eyes wondering why he didn't respond to this major issue, maybe he didn't understand how dramatic this really was; _" Hello? The vervain is out of the town water supply. She was compelled"_ she added, hoping he would get the point.

Klaus couldn't do anything else but laugh; here he was having a calm night to himself worrying about all of the problems he was facing and that was her crisis? It was kind of cute though; he found it amusing that Caroline had to be the only girl in the world who would ever come to him for such a small thing.

It provoked Caroline that Klaus didn't take this serious and that he was laughing. Of course, he was a guy; he couldn't possibly know how important a prom dress was for a girl.

"_It is not funny" _She said, giving him an angry look

"_No, I know, I know" _Klaus answered her trying to show her that he cared about her problem

"_Then stop laughing! Look, I know that prom isn't important to you, but it's important to me" _Caroline said reaching out to the side of Klaus she knew cared for her.

Klaus did his best to show her compassion for the dress-problem, but why was she telling him about it anyway, surely she was capable of finding another dress.

"_Well, surely finding another dress is well within your substantial vampire capabilities?" _He said, trying to point out that this shouldn't be a problem

Caroline got frustrated, why wasn't he getting it? She needed a dress from him, from his amazing collection of beautiful gowns fit for a queen – she felt like a selfish brat asking him for it, but she wanted to be noticed, she wanted eyes on her the entire night;

"_Ohh, but I don't want just another dress. I wanna look hot. Like Princess-Grace-Of-Monaco-hot…So, could you please go back into your creepy trophy case of family collectibles and dig me up something of royal caliber?" _Caroline pleaded – giving him the cutest smile she had

Klaus' heart skipped a beat, Caroline Forbes did not need a dress to be noticed; just her eyes were enough – she was so beautiful. Klaus couldn't deny her what she wanted, but maybe he could get something in return – he smiled back and said; _"I could help you, with this….crisis..As you put it. But, I'm afraid I have to ask for something in return for my kindness" _He moved closer towards her as he said it.

Caroline understood right away what Klaus wanted in return, everyone knew that his affections for her was beyond wanting just a friend – so she took a step back and said; _"Klaus, I can't give you what you want"_

Klaus took advantage of the situation, she needed something from him, and she wasn't getting it until he got what he needed; a taste of her sweet, mouthwatering lips. _"Oh, Come on Love, just a little taste huh? Do not tell me that you haven't fantasized about how it would feel? It'll be our little secret"_ Klaus whispered close to her lips while letting his hands sweep over her rear end – trying to get her closer.

Caroline had trouble resisting him, because she had fantasized about how it would be to kiss him – she was drawn to him in some twisted way, but she didn't know why.

"_I….I…" _ Caroline started to say, but before she could say anything else Klaus crashed his lips on top of hers. He wanted her, so he took her - not respecting her wishes. Klaus kissed her with so much hunger that she almost couldn't breathe – his hands was all over her body, feeling every part of her. She tried to stop it but she was beginning to enjoy it.

Caroline parted her lips, giving Klaus' tongue access – instantly he entered. Their tongues were entangled right away and it felt amazing – the passion between them was like fire. Caroline was completely overwhelmed by all of this, why was she allowing this? She pushed herself away from Klaus so that she could catch a breath – their eyes met when the kiss broke.

Klaus stared into those enchanting eyes of hers and said; _"_ _I do believe I got a little more than I deserved" _ A smirk emerged as he said it…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was supposed to be just a one shot, but I could turn it in to something more if the response is good – so tell me what you think. Also, requests are welcomed – if you have any ideas for what you want from this, do tell and maybe I can give you what you want – Review **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries. **

_Klaus stared into those enchanting eyes of hers and said; "I do believe I got a little more than I deserved" A smirk emerged as he said it…_

Caroline was taken aback; Klaus made her heart race and her knees weak, but at the same time she was angry with him for taking advantage of her.

She couldn't do anything else but smack him in the face, the sound when her tiny hand hit his face was loud – almost an echo was heard because of the big house they were in. _"I can't believe you just did that, I'm beyo….No...No...You know what? Forget the dress, I'm leaving" _Caroline said, furious at Klaus, but mostly at herself for feeling this tingling sensation inside every time she was around him.

**A/N: So, do you want more? Tell me where you would like this little story to go and I'll write it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: One shot turned into something more, tell me what you think. Also, requests are welcomed – if you have any ideas for what you want from this, do tell and maybe I can give you what you want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries. **

Clearly being around Klaus meant that she was playing with fire, Caroline thought to herself as she entered her room – she had to stay far away from him. She was so disappointed at herself for allowing Klaus to kiss her, she should have stopped it – but it felt so insanely good, every nerve in her body was on fire when his lips touched hers, and now the only thing she could think about was that she wanted him to take it further, just take her – claim her as his own inside his bedroom. _"Oh, for Gods sakes, just stop thinking about it, cause' it's never gonna happen" _Caroline said to herself as her eye caught something:

A red gift box with a black ribbon on top laid on her bed. Caroline walked towards it with a curious face – but somehow, she already knew who the gift was from. Her heart stopped when she opened the box – it was the most stunning dress she had ever seen; Champagne colored, strapless and hour-glass shaped with diamonds; covering every inch of the perfect satin fabric – truly a gown fit for a queen. Caroline pressed the dress against her body – looking in the mirror; envisioning how it would look on. When she stood there looking at herself she remembered that she'd seen something more inside the gift box, so she walked over to the bed again; taking out a card from the box.

The writing on the card was handwritten; cursive, elegant and old-fashioned. _"Enjoy yourself! The dress is hardly enough, my deepest apologies. – Klaus"_

"_Damn it"_, Caroline said out loud – every time she had come to turns with Klaus being an asshole, he proved her wrong with his compliments, generosity and gentleman-ways; It was very annoying and this time she wasn't falling for it.

Caroline threw the dress into the passenger-seat of her car as she drove away from her house; heading for Klaus' mansion with one mission only, to return the dress and to let him know that the charm-card wasn't going to work.

Klaus was looking through some of his paintings with a glass of whiskey in his hand when he heard someone hammering on the front-door – he half-expected it to be someone who came to nag about the cure-issue, so he was very surprised to see Caroline standing on the porch when he opened the door. _"What's with all the ruckus?" _ Klaus asked, his eyes went down to Caroline's hands; seeing that the dress he gave her was twirled up in a ball. He tilted his head, giving her a grin and added; _"The dress is not to your liking I take it"_

"_There is nothing wrong with the dress, but there is however something wrong with its previous owner" _Caroline answered with fury in her voice.

"_Please Love, tell me something I don't already know! – Do you want to come in?" _Klaus asked laughing.

"_Not going to happen! I'm just here to return the dress" _Caroline said while tossing the dress towards Klaus. She figured he would get the picture, so she turned around and walked away – she had only walked a few steps when Klaus said: _"You're angry with me….! So, then we have established the fact that I indeed do have the capability to get under your skin – just maybe not in the way you expected" _

"_Sorry to disappoint you, but the only thing I feel when I'm around you is anger" _The blonde vampire said, trying to seem very confident so that the Hybrid wouldn't notice that she was being dishonest – of course, there was some truth in what she said, because she did feel angry when she was around him, but it was mostly anger towards herself and when she had turned away to leave she secretly hoped that he would say something so that she would have an excuse to stay. _"As a matter of fact it would be magnificent if you got even angrier, because being angry requires actually feeling something - and if my mind has not tricked me for decade's, I do believe that it usually means that you care" _Klaus said, his deep look into the girls eyes was screaming; _Let me kiss you_… and if it had been any other girl he probably would have done so, but he couldn't do that again to Caroline – she would have to ask him for it.

The frustration inside Caroline was starting to become infuriating, mostly because she was failing her promise to herself on why she was here, but also because she wanted to push the Original standing before her back into the house and kiss him with every ounce of hunger she had inside – instead she said; _"Your self-assurance is really starting to piss me off" _– moving somewhat closer to him as she said it. Klaus smirked; he had her exactly where he wanted to without forcing her into anything. _"Stop fooling yourself Sweetheart, you know the reason as to why you are here as well as I do – Must I remind you that I am The Original Hybrid? My senses are much stronger than yours, and right now I can very much sense what you crave for my dearest Caroline" _he whispered close to her ear.

Every feeling on what was right and wrong was leaving Caroline's body, she couldn't hold it back anymore; she needed him. _"God, I'm totally gonna hate myself for this" – _she said with a trembling voice as she leaned in to kiss his delicious lips. The taste of his lips was like nothing she'd ever tasted, it had that amazing taste of the way he always smelled mixed with his lust for her – it sent small little jolts through her entire system.

Klaus needed to be absolutely sure that she knew what she was getting herself into even though he had pushed her, so he softly broke the kiss, looked into her eyes and asked her: _"Are you sure you want to be doing this?" _Why was he asking her this? Caroline thought to herself – he had just said that he knew what she wanted, so clearly he didn't need to ask her if she was sure. _"I want this…..I want you" _Caroline answered and pressed her lips against his again, this time pushing her tongue into his mouth.

"_I do believe this is me taking advantage of you again, I feel bad for it" _He whispered into her mouth – he didn't say it because he wanted it to stop, he said it because he wanted her to know that he cared for her.

Caroline didn't care about anything else right now; all she wanted was to have the Original all to herself, even though she knew that she was throwing all of her morals out the window by doing so – She pushed Klaus inside, slammed the door shut and crashed her body against his – she looked hungrily into his eyes and said: _"Then, we can both be bad"…._

**A/N: Do you want more? Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, here is another chapter for the story that was supposed to be just a one-shot – but, when I'm writing about Klaroline, I just don't want to stop **** Hope you like it…Let me know **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries. **

Klaus was shocked over Caroline's sudden change of heart; she was actually kissing him, touching him, whispering his name and most importantly trying to get them up the stairs and inside his bedroom. _"Easy Love, what's with the rush?" _Klaus asked when she guided him towards the stairs, he did want her just as much as she wanted him, maybe even more – but when he finally had her in his embrace he wanted to take it slow – feeling every wonderful sensation in detail.

Caroline was losing her mind in desperation for him and at the same time she felt that if they didn't "get it on" soon she was going to change her mind – because this was very, very wrong. She looked at Klaus who had just asked her why she was in a rush, he needed to know the truth; _"Because I'm about to change my mind and I really don't wanna do that…So...Please…just take me upstairs" _She pleaded with him while kissing him hungrily on the neck. Klaus felt bad for the poor girl, he could see it in her eyes that she was battling with her conscience. In one swift moment he had her in his arms, carrying her up the stairs, heading for the bedroom.

She'd never been inside his bedroom; the style was somewhat different than what she'd imagined – a king sized bed with white Egyptian Cotton sheets, white drape curtains, a lit fire-place and in front of the huge bay window stood an old-fashioned wooden table; dark cherry-colored and on each side of the table stood two white chairs – matching the sheets and the curtains. The whole room screamed romance, so if it was possible it only made her desire for him even bigger.

She slowly walked inside the room, taking in every detail of Klaus' taste in decorating – she loved it. She reached the table, letting her fingers glide over the surface when she walked passed it; she stopped and turned around, looking at Klaus; _"I never would have guessed that you of all people would have a bedroom like this" _She told him

Klaus gave her a goofy grin and said; _"What did you expect? A dark room with coffins, chains and large candlesticks with candle-wax dripping down? Ahh, maybe that is your secret fantasy huh? – I did tell you that you shouldn't underestimate the allure of darkness, even the purest hearts are drawn to it" _Caroline couldn't help but laugh as she took a few steps – moving closer towards the Hybrid. _"I guess it's true then, seeing as I'm here with __you__" _She said with a devious smile. Klaus let his hands trail down the sides of her body when she finally was within reach - he leaned in to give her a passionate kiss while saying; _"So it would seem" _

Klaus loved the way her body felt against his when they were kissing; she was giving herself totally to him – letting him feel every part of her. One of his hands went up to her face, cupping her cheeks as the other hand had a firm grip around her back – keeping her close. He wanted to give it to her in the way she wanted to be taken, so he asked her; _"Tell me Caroline, what is it you long for?" _

Caroline didn't understand, he knew that she wanted him, "_You know what I want, I want you" _she answered while nipping at his earlobe, her hands touched his muscular chest. _"Let me rephrase that; shall I have you bent over the table? Shall I give it to you up against the wall? Shall I lay on top of you in the bed? Shower? Floor? What do you prefer? _Klaus whispered huskily in her ear.

It was incredible hot to hear him say that, unfortunately she didn't know what to answer – because everything he had suggested seemed equally amazing, but there was in fact something she wanted even more; to give him free rein – tell her what to do, take control. _"Well….There is something…" _She started to say, but she was kind of embarrassed, so she had trouble letting the words out.

"_Yes Love? Tell me! Don't be frightened, there is nothing I would deny you!" _Klaus said, encouraging her to say what she wanted from him. Caroline blushed, she was nervous. _"Just…do whatever you want, take me the way __you__ like it" _She admitted.

That was all he needed to hear; Klaus ripped off her jacket and top, so that she was standing only in her bra and jeans. His next move was to slam her up against the wall – where he tore her bra off so that he could cup and taste her perfect breasts. Caroline moaned his name while using her hands to push his head even closer to her breasts, she enjoyed his luxurious touch. _"You like that don't you?" _he whispered to her, feeling how her entire body was shivering when he used his tongue at the center of her breasts. _"Mhm" _was the only thing Caroline managed to say, her arousal was driving her crazy.

Klaus could smell Caroline's excitement, it made his blood-lust unbearable – he needed to taste her blood. Klaus' lips trailed up towards her neck - that sweet soft spot he craved for was pulsing before his eyes. He shoved his wrist against her mouth, because she would need his blood if he was to drink from her. When he didn't feel her fangs puncture his skin he got confused, he stopped kissing her velvety skin to look at her; _"What is it love?" _Klaus asked. Caroline knew what he wanted when he offered her his wrist; it was just that she was afraid – blood-sharing was something she had never tried, would it hurt? Would it make her want to kill someone?

"_Umm, I've never done this before"_ she answered with a somewhat worried face. Klaus couldn't believe that Caroline never had felt the unbelievable sensation of blood-sharing – he could tell that this made her nervous. _"This will not bring you discomfort – on the contrary!" _He said, and when he felt her relax he brought his wrist up again to her mouth – his eyes darkened and his fangs slowly emerged as he watched the young vampire get ready to sink her teeth through his skin…

**A/N: More coming soon ;) Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5, hope you'll like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also, it would make me very happy if you let me know what you think, review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries**

Because of Caroline's lack of experience with drinking blood straight from the vein, she wasn't sure how she could do it without causing any pain to her partner. _"Klaus…Wait" _She said just when he was about to break into her skin. _"What's wrong Love?" _Klaus said with a caring voice, his eyes was trying to make contact with hers so that he could see what was wrong. Caroline was staring down on the floorboards, this was really embarrassing. What a fool she had been, thinking that she would be good enough for Klaus in the intimate way. He had probably had thousands of women who were better at this than she was, she couldn't even do the most normal thing a vampire could do, drink from the vein.

Caroline felt Klaus' hand on her chin, tilting her head up, it took a few seconds before she dared look him in the eye, she let out a sigh of disappointment towards herself when her eyes met his – she almost felt like crying, she wanted him so bad and she had more than willingly given him free rein to do everything he wanted, and the first thing he had suggested she couldn't bring herself to do, she was mortified.

Klaus sensed insecurity within Caroline's overheated body; there was a glossy layer over her eyes – suggesting that something was making her melancholy. _"Hey….Hey what's the matter Caroline"? _Klaus asked as his thumbs were caressing her cheeks in comfort. Her words stumbled at first; _"I umm, I….I can't do this" _she answered – referring to the blood-thing as her breathing became heavier because of her insecurity. _"Hey, look at me Caroline! _He said softly since her eyes had drifted away from his. _"We are not going to do anything that will cause you unease. If your mind is at reconsideration, then we will end this" _Klaus said to the beautiful vampire standing before him, his affections for her was much more than he expected, especially now when she let out this vulnerable side of herself.

Caroline was taken aback with Klaus' compassion for her, she didn't expect him to be so understanding – it made her heart ache for him even more, but it seemed that he'd misinterpreted the whole thing, when she had said _I can't do this_, he probably thought that she meant the love-making. _"No….that's not…I…I don't want this to stop Klaus! I want you so bad, it's just….it's….oh for God sakes, I'm not sure how to make it good for you, the blood-sharing-thing"_ Caroline said, to straighten up the misunderstanding between them.

Klaus' hands were still placed upon Caroline's cheeks, stroking her with a blissful touch while looking lovingly into her eyes. Caroline's hands laid at rest on Klaus' torso, feeling his pounding immortal heart – beating rapid only for her. _"That's what troubles you?_ Klaus started to say, almost laughing – was she really worried about that he wouldn't enjoy himself when she drank from him? This angel sent from heaven couldn't do anything wrong, that was the one thing he was absolutely sure of, she just needed some guidance. _"Caroline, it is not imaginable that you could do anything wrong, besides there is no right or wrong when it comes to sharing blood, it is all about feeling - letting yourself go and give in to your lover. Intimacy is about sharing – to let your lover have all of you and vice versa. One of the benefits about being a vampire is that we have so much more to share than humans for example" _Klaus murmured close to her mouth, his hands was now on her hips – softly cuddling her naked exposed skin, encouraging her to trust him and giving in.

Klaus' words made Caroline tremble, there was something incredible sexy with a man who knew what he was talking about, and this wasn't just some random guy – it was the _one_ man she wanted the most. Caroline knew that if she didn't drink from him, he wouldn't be able to drink from her, and she didn't want to deny him that, so she decided to put her self-doubt aside and try to do as he said. Her tiny hand went down and grabbed his – bringing it up to her lips, that's when it hit her; _"Wouldn't it be better for you if I drank from your neck?" _she asked with a questionable look. Klaus was sure that this girl would be his downfall, how was it possible that she could make him feel so satisfied only by speaking? _"Truth be told, when it comes to you my Love, I do not think it will matter where you place those beautiful lips of yours! Surely, the pleasure will be the same, but if you want to be closer to me when you do it, then go on, have at it"_ Klaus almost hissed with arousal, even the thought of Caroline drinking from him was more than he could bear. _"Close your eyes Love, let every heightened emotion inside come forth - let it guide you, let go Caroline" _he added when she leaned in.

The red fluid inside her mouth was making her high, she felt dizzy from the wonderful sensation of his blood flowing down her throat. The taste, the smell, his warmth, his throbbing member against her thigh – it was almost too much, it consumed her. She wasn't sure how she would be able to stop – her hands went up behind his neck, tugging him even closer as she drank eagerly from the wound she had so perfectly made with her fangs. Klaus' hands were firmly placed on her rear end, moving in circular motions, feeling her flawless form – she had the most amazing body. His breathing was heavy and every time he felt her tongue swirl over the punctured skin – drawing more blood he moaned her name. Klaus had never felt like this before, Caroline was the first woman to make the Hybrid weak with lust - what she was doing, it was most certainly going to make him melt really soon if she didn't stop. _"I am losing it here Love, you need to stop" _he confessed to the blonde vampire, he needed to taste her, he needed to be inside her and most importantly; he needed to make her scream out his name in pleasure.

"_Turn around" _he demanded with a smirk, making her face the wall. At vampire speed he removed his shirt and jeans so that he only stood in his boxers. He pressed his body against Caroline's – making her feel his hardened need for her from behind as he slid his fangs into her velvety skin with a burning desire….

**A/N: More coming soon…. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Large M for mature content – you have been warned **

"_Turn around" he demanded with a smirk, making her face the wall. At vampire speed he removed his shirt and jeans so that he only stood in his boxers. He pressed his body against Caroline's – making her feel his hardened need for her from behind as he slid his fangs into her velvety skin with a burning desire…._

"_Oh God" _escaped from Caroline's overheated lips when she felt Klaus' fangs sink into her flesh. A hint of pain came just when the tip of his teeth came into contact with her skin, but that changed quickly into something that could not be described as anything else but sheer pleasure. She was facing the wall, Klaus' hands were on top of hers – pinning them against the wall. She could tell that this was something he'd done before because he did it with such perfection, a hint of jealousy crept through her when she envisioned Klaus drinking from other women, because she didn't want to be just another conquest that he would keep in his memory just as his collection of dresses – So she was powerless to stop it when she burst out; _"Seduction seems to be something you are good at, I hope I don't end up like one of your dresses". _The second the words came out Caroline felt Klaus withdraw; he leaned in close to her ear and whispered;

"_Oh, my sweet Caroline….Do I sense jealousy? Trust me when I say, you are the only woman who will __not__ end up like one of my dresses – as you so dramatically put it!" _He couldn't help but laugh at her comment, because now she had admitted that she cared for him. _"You know, jealousy is nothing more than an equivalent for caring" _He added while letting both of his hands glide slowly over her firm stomach.

Caroline of course didn't want to admit it to him, or herself for that matter that he was right; because yes she did care for him and yes she was jealous, but she was absolutely sure that these feelings, whatever they were, wouldn't make her do anything more than she already did – this was just to release her sexual attraction towards him, nothing more.

"_Please, don't flatter yourself" _Caroline replied as she turned around to face him. Klaus could easily see denial when her eyes met his and he knew that he didn't need to "push" her any further, because she would give into her feelings eventually.

"_One day…that is all I will say….one day" _Klaus whispered, his hands went behind her back and pulled her closer, they kissed. Caroline decided to let that one pass because she needed more action and less talk. She felt like she was the only woman in the world in his arms. His embrace was so full of passion and lust – she quivered in desire when his lips became as one with hers. His kiss was demanding, he forcefully pushed his tongue past her lips – searching for hers. Their tongues danced together as they once again roamed each other's bodies with touches of fire. Caroline's soaking overheated core was more than ready for him, she exuded lust and it made him crazy – she could sense it.

They were still standing close to the wall, the bedroom-door was open and the only sound that could be heard inside the mansion was their heavy breathing and moaning. Klaus slammed Caroline against the wall again while his right hand ripped her jeans open; his left hand had a firm grip on the backside of her neck so that their extremely hot kissing wouldn't come to an end. Her waterlogged center made him open his eyes; he had to break the kiss so that he could look at her, he gave her a face of amazement. Caroline understood what the look he gave her meant; _"That's how much I want you" _she admitted and encouraged him to let his fingers feel the warmth inside her by rocking her hips.

Klaus couldn't believe that he finally had Caroline in this way, he had never been so turned on – everything about Caroline made him ache, especially when two of his fingers slid inside her and went in and out in rhythmic motions. Her jeans had fallen down to her knees, so they were blocking her to separate her thighs to the space Klaus needed to enter her completely. Klaus sat down in front of her – his fingers were still inside her as he used his left hand to help her get out of the jeans. Before he rose, he glanced up; her cheeks had a perfect pink color, suggesting that she was warm from his touch. She let her head fall back in satisfaction and screamed his name. Klaus couldn't help but wonder how she would react to the real thing when she obviously was having difficulties keeping it together just from his fingers – it made him smirk, he loved that he could make her writhe in need.

"_Oh God" _Caroline whimpered when his face was close to hers again, she was burning up. She needed more, more than just his fingers even though his touch was luxurious. _"I need you" _she pleaded while reaching for his lips. Klaus was more than willing to give her what she craved for, but he wanted to tease her, build up the sexual tension between them even more so that when her release reached its apex, it would be mind-blowing. He pulled his fingers out of her, leaving her with nothing more than the ghost of his talented pulsing motions. His fingers went into his mouth – tasting her exquisite juices.

Okay, this was just too much Caroline thought to herself when she saw Klaus tasting her on his fingers – how could he make her so incredibly aroused? The sight of him made her knees weak in hunger. Both her hands slid through his hair, she closed her hands and tugged him while she teasingly bit his lower lip – she could taste herself on him.

"_Do you trust me?" _Klaus asked Caroline when he pulled away to make eye contact. She didn't know what he was up to, but whatever it was she knew that she trusted him.

"_Yes" _she answered just as huskily as he had asked her, the sexual tension between them was still sky-high and if he didn't devour her soon she would definitely lose her mind. A cunning smile appeared on Klaus' face and in mere seconds he had her in his arms and vamp-sped her into a room that seemed to be his study. Paintings were everywhere, paint brushes, sponges, easels, palettes, and an old desk with paint stains. The curtains were closed and the room smelled of chemicals and Klaus – it made her senses explode, she turned around and looked at him questionably.

"_I want to paint you Caroline…In my opinion, you have always been a sight for sore eyes – But right now, when you are in this desperation…I just have to admit that I've never seen you more beautiful. And if this is the only night I'll get to spend with you, then I must have you on a canvas because my memory will not be enough" _Klaus announced as he took a step closer towards the blonde vampire.

Caroline couldn't believe what Klaus had just said, he wanted to paint her? She would have to wait to feel him inside her just so he could paint her? Of course, it was very cute and romantic and she loved that – in fact it kind of made her heart race...but couldn't it wait?

She sent him a warm smile and removed every distance between them to kiss him, when the kiss broke she said; _"Can't it wait? You have no idea how much I need you…Besides, if I were to let you paint me I think I would have to wear something more appropriate" _

Klaus hands trailed down her upper arms as he answered;

"_Oh, that won't be necessary Love; my desire is to paint you wearing…nothing" _

**A/N: Sooooorrryyy…..Hope you don't hate me too much since I didn't let them satisfy each other in this chapter as well, but the painting thing just came to me and I had to write it down – It felt like something Klaus would want to do; capture the essence of Caroline on a canvas. But I promise you that they will consummate their lust in the next chapter. **

**Please, leave me your thoughts :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here you are…Happy Reading :)  
**

**Warning; Mature Content**

**Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries**

_She sent him a warm smile and removed every distance between them to kiss him, when the kiss broke she said; "Can't it wait? You have no idea how much I need you…Besides, if I were to let you paint me I think I would have to wear something more appropriate" _

_Klaus hands trailed down her upper arms as he answered; _

"_Oh, that won't be necessary Love; my desire is to paint you wearing…nothing" _

Caroline laid on top of a white sheet on the floor with one white pillow under her head – shielding her from the hard, cold floorboards. Her curls naturally draped the white pillow when her head met it and it looked divine Klaus had told her. She was wearing nothing just as Klaus had asked for and it was nerve-wracking – she exposed herself totally, letting him see every part of her in detail. As an artist Klaus had an eye for details, it allowed him to capture the essence of each thing he painted whether it was a person or a night-sky. Every stroke with the brush was carefully planned before actually letting what he saw slide onto the canvas, it made Caroline speechless – she never would've figured Klaus to be such a perfectionist.

She looked like an angel, an angel sent from above – Her body lit up the room, the girl glowed. Klaus' heart was racing away the entire time and it kind of made it difficult for him to concentrate.

"_You are making it difficult for me to paint you" _He confessed to the beautiful woman he so luckily had inside his study.

"_What? I'm not doing anything, you said just to lay here, right?" _Caroline answered the hybrid, not sure on what she was doing wrong.

"_Well, that's just it isn't it? The sight of you….It is really breath-taking. I am experiencing some troubles concentrating and I must admit….that's never happened to me before" _He said huskily.

He really knew how to compliment a girl, Caroline had to give him that;

"_You really know how to make a girl blush, I'll give you that much" _Caroline laughed as she stared into his piercing blue eyes, it was hard for her to read him, to know what he was thinking. So since she was just lying there anyway, not doing anything, she decided to ask him some questions - get him to expose himself, if not naked like her, then at least his heart, she wanted to open up his heart.

"_Hey, can I ask you something?" _Caroline whispered

"_Sure, ask me anything" _Klaus answered her, interested to find out what she wanted to ask him.

"_Why is so hard for you to let people in Klaus? I don't understand it…the man I see is nothing like the one who first came to Mystic Falls…he's not so bad right? You should let people see the side of you that I get to see. Because that person, I think people would actually like" _Caroline told Klaus with a voice of compassion hoping he would open up.

Klaus stopped painting and looked at Caroline with surprise, how could she even think for one second that he was that man she was talking about? How could she think that he was capable of good? Sure, he had done some good deeds, but it was mostly because it benefited him, he got something out of it. The small amount of humanity he had left was well hidden, buried deep down inside him and the only person who got to see it was Caroline – she brought out the good in him.

"_My apologies, but I am nothing but a shadow of that man you are referring to" _Klaus answered while continuing with his painting…

"_Why can't you just put your pride away for one second and acknowledge the fact that there is good in you? I see it, almost every time I'm with you" _Caroline said. She held her position on the sheet but was still uncomfortable with being painted naked, what if anyone saw it? What if her friends found out? What if Tyler found out? "Oh my God, Tyler" she thought to herself. How could she do this to Tyler? It would be wrong to say that she hadn't thought about Tyler when she pushed Klaus inside and kissed him passionately because she had, but she couldn't resist him – the fire between them was impossible to extinguish.

"_Why must you always start an argument? Can't we just enjoy this moment without debating my wounded soul?" _Klaus replied sarcastically and added; _"Besides, this painting will be ready for the trash can if we go down that road" _

"_Well, then I'll wait" _Caroline sighed, she didn't plan on letting this go – she would push him just as he had pushed her. But she would wait so that Klaus could have this moment. He only smiled at her comment and kept painting.

After a while of total silence Klaus took a step back and looked at the painting, he had to make sure that everything was perfect. He turned to Caroline and nodded, giving her a sign that he was satisfied by the result. She wrapped the sheet around her body and walked over to Klaus and kissed him softly, then she turned around to look at the painting; she was stunned at what she saw, even though she was looking at herself, it reached out to her. The colors floated perfectly into each other and filled her mind and soul with harmony, it was just beautiful and no other words could be used to describe it. Klaus had captured every detail of her and made her alive on the canvas.

"_I don't know what to say…It's beautiful" _She whispered as her cheeks got pink and warm; she was blushing.

"_Thank you…It is certainly going to fulfill its purpose" _Klaus confessed, he would keep the painting to himself - not let anyone see it because Caroline was not someone he wanted to share. Now, he had the chance to see her striking beauty every day.

"_Now, where were we?" _Klaus said while wrapping his hands around Caroline's tiny waist and kissing her neck. Chills spread all over Caroline's body; Klaus' touch was like an inferno of delight. With vampire speed she turned around and clung to him, kissing him, forcefully squeezing him closer and moaned his name in silence, the sheet that covered her up had fallen down when she turned around. Klaus backed her up until she hit the desk; swiftly he brushed his right hand over the desk, removing everything that was in the way before pressing Caroline down.

He hovered over her; he could see her longing for him in her eyes and it caused him to glide his hands around her thighs and lift her up so that he could have her ready in the position he wanted to devour her in. His left hand went from her thigh to her back; bringing her up in a half-sitting position so that he could kiss her, his right hand still had a firm grip around her left thigh.

"_I can't take it anymore….please…" _Caroline whimpered in need when Klaus had her in this intimate position, his stone hard member throbbed against her center and it was more than she could bear. Caroline slid one of her hands around to his back and into his boxers; trying to push it down - when she had gotten it down to the place where his manhood were released she stopped and brought her hand up to his muscular torso before letting it drift down to his erection - his size was impressing. When her hand touched him she could feel him quiver, she guided him towards her center and looked into his eyes hungrily while biting her lower lip.

Caroline's desperation filled him with emotions he hadn't felt before, it was an incredible feeling to be wanted, and not just by anyone but by the girl he never thought he could have – that's why he didn't hesitate; he entered her slowly so he could feel every exquisite part of her in details while half-biting her gently on the neck. He could feel her body tense when he filled her completely; it was like relief washed over her and when she let out this sexy little sound he couldn't do anything else but thrust into her deeper and faster.

Caroline was having problems breathing and every time Klaus pulsed in and out she moaned – it was impossible to hold it back and she could tell that it made him more confident.

This incredible sensation of him being inside her was more than she could bear, but she needed more, more of him – all of him. _"Oh God…Bite me….." _she screamed while raking her fingernails over his back. Her demand made the pressure inside him go higher and he knew that if he let his fangs sink into her delicious pulsing point, he wouldn't be able to hold it back any longer.

"_If I do, I won't be able to continue….this…very much longer" _Klaus confessed huskily into her ear.

"_I don't care, just do it…I need all of you" _Caroline pleaded with him and tilted her head to the side so that he would have better access and instantly she felt Klaus' fangs puncture her skin, it made every nerve inside her body come to life – like fire coursing through her entire system.

Klaus drank with such eager, the sensation of drinking from Caroline while pulsing in and out of her was like being sent to heaven, he was very close to releasing and he could tell by Caroline's shivering that she was also close to her blissful end. He didn't stop drinking from her as he picked up the pace, thrusting deeper inside her – making her fall apart. She screamed his name when she got waves of pleasure flowing over her, and the sensation became even stronger when she felt Klaus melt inside her – he couldn't hold it back when he felt her inner walls clamp over his shaft, it was unbearable.

Caroline's head collapsed on Klaus' chest, she could hear and feel his heart beating rapidly – It made her glance up at him and she couldn't deny the fact that he was very handsome, especially now when his fangs and the veins under his eyes were still visible, also, his heavy breathing was very sexy.

"_Has anyone ever told you that you're very handsome?" _She asked him and leaned in to half-bite his earlobe.

If it was possible, Caroline made his dead heart race even faster when she had looked him in the eye and asked him that question; yes he had heard it before of course but never from a woman he cared so deeply for.

_"__You__ are beautiful" _he replied while lifting her off the desk.

Klaus took a few steps back and bent down to get the sheet so that Caroline wouldn't get cold – he wrapped it around her vamp-sped her into his bedroom where he let her carefully down on the bed…

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't sure how to end this chapter, which is why it ended the way it did - I wanted to leave it open for suggestions. So, if you have any wishes for the next chapter, please let me know. **

**Leave me your thoughts…Review :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is another update for you – inspired by some of your suggestions. Thank you by the way for all the wonderful feedback; it really makes me wanna continue this story. **

**Just to clarify something, Klaus bit Caroline during their act and she didn't bite him back. Normally that would've given her a slow death, but she drank from him in chapter 6, which means that she already had his blood running through her system when he drank from her. So, are we good? ****:)**

**Also, a huge thanks to klayeyshipper101 for helping me with the one of the dialogues in this chapter. We are actually writing a crossover story together called Conflicted Love, (klayleyshipper101 is the one who is posting it) so check it out. It is a TVD/The Originals crossover with Klaus, Hayley and Caroline as the main characters. **

**Oh, by the way, I'm sorry if there are errors down there, I've probably gone over it a thousand times but there are still some I miss...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries.**

"_Hey…wait" _Caroline said as she saw Klaus walking towards the door. She was lying in bed where he had laid her down just a few minutes before – he stopped at the sound of her voice and turned around.

He looked at her with a curious smile; _"Did you want to accompany me?" _He asked

"_Well, a cold shower would've been nice and I wouldn't mind it if we showered together" _She replied shyly, still very unsure about everything that was going on.

"_Who said anything about it being cold? My mind tells me that a shower with you would be nothing but very…hot – as you youngsters say these days" _Klaus answered, his devious look invited her in and as a reflex to it she got out of bed immediately and whooshed over to his side.

"_Youngsters? Really?" _She laughed at his choice of words.

"_Yes, youngsters! Must I remind you that I am a lot older than you?" _Klaus asked and twirled his fingers with hers - making their hands lock together. His gesture made Caroline gaze down to look at their sealed hands, she couldn't deny the fact that it felt very good and very right. Her face turned serious at the revelation of the feelings that were coursing through her. She looked back up into his eyes and when he saw her worried face he couldn't help himself, he had to make a joke:

"_Luckily my appearance hasn't changed a bit! My charming looks are still present, despite my old age. Being a vampire certainly has its perks" _

She shook her head with a smile by his comment; they had the same humor. A sigh of deject swept out of her mouth when her smile disappeared. There was a voice inside her that whispered to her; told her to reveal to Klaus that his hand felt good on hers, that his lips felt amazing on top of hers, that she had never felt anything close to the passion they had shared during their afternoon-activities before and that she didn't know what to do about it because she was with Tyler. Honesty and being true to one another was number 1 on Caroline's "relationship-list" and now she had failed her promise to herself, neglected her morals and betrayed that one person she was supposed to be faithful to. It made her sick; she hated herself for what she had done even though being with Klaus felt so natural and right.

"_What's wrong Caroline?" _Klaus asked when he realized that her worried look still lingered on her beautiful face.

The decision was killing her, tearing her apart…what was the right thing to do? Let him know what she felt or keep it hidden?

"_I think maybe it's time for me to leave" _She said and looked away. She didn't want to leave, but it was for the best. She decided not to let Klaus know….

"_Oh Come on love, not now….we were having so much fun" _Klaus teased while releasing her hand so that he could use his thumbs to caress her cheeks.

She squirmed away from his embrace, because she knew that it wouldn't take much for her to give in once again.

"_Hey…what's going on? _Klaus asked, frustration filling his voice.

"_Don't give me that load of crap Klaus, you know what's wrong!" _Caroline spat

"_I may be powerful but I'm no mind reader, so forgive me for asking again; what's wrong"? _Klaus questioned with a much louder voice.

"_I slept with you. HELLO? I'm with Tyler. What kind of a person am I really? What've I done, what've we done? _Caroline asked the hybrid with tears in her eyes – searching for his sympathy, support and help.

His eyes were glued to hers and his eyebrows went up as his head drifted back – was she really trying to pin this on him?

"_We?" _Klaus questioned in a displeased demeanor as he moved closer towards her.

How could she even think for one second that he would feel guilty? Tyler Lockwood meant nothing; he was the one person Klaus had the least respect for and hated the most. If anything he felt good about it - knowing that he had taken something away from Tyler, he reveled in it because that was the person he was no matter what Caroline or anyone else thought.

"_I believe you meant, what have you done?" _Klaus added and his face turned somewhat cold as he said it. He could see disappointment in Caroline's eyes like she had expected him to share her feelings of betrayal and deep down he wished he had the ability to do so for her, but that was the one thing he couldn't give her because Tyler's betrayal towards him was unforgivable.

Klaus' lack of willingness to show sympathy saddened her even though she hadn't expected anything else from him. Her heart was filled with anger and it made her burst out:

_"I can't believe you. I should have known that you would act like this, typical Klaus."_

_"Well, if my memory hasn't failed me, I do believe that you were the one who couldn't keep your hands off me. You knew what you were getting yourself into. If you are going to blame someone, blame yourself." _His cold voice could've turned the room into ice.

_"You don't even feel one bit of remorse?"_ Caroline asked hoping that he would show her the compassion she knew he had in him somewhere.

_"Not in my nature! This only goes to show that you need to stop trying to change me. I am not going to change Caroline. So except it or get out."_ Klaus ordered as he pointed at the door…

_"No problem" _Caroline answered with fury. She hurriedly put her clothes on and started to walk towards the door as she mumbled: _ "Damn it, why do I always fall for the wrong guys?"_

"_Excuse me? What did you say? _Klaus asked the young vampire just when she was about to disappear out of the door, had he heard her correct? She had fallen for him? His heart began to beat faster.

Caroline stopped and turned slowly around when she heard his voice…..

_"You wasn't supposed to hear that…I didn't….um…mean to say it out loud" _Caroline whispered, she really hadn't meant to say it out loud and now she had to face the consequences.

_"But you did."_ Klaus continued – searching for the truth in her eyes.

_"Yeah, I did…so now you know. How does it feel huh, to be right? Go ahead, laugh, revel in it, do whatever you want about it – I don't care…." _She confessed.

_"I am not going to do either of the things you just suggested. But I have one question, did you mean it"? _Klaus replied

_"I've been trying to ignore it but every time I try these feelings just keep pulling and pulling. Whenever I am around you I almost get dizzy…You have this strange impact on me, it feels like a magnet that pulls me towards you and I can't do anything to stop it" _Caroline admitted reluctantly. She was walking from side to side trying to calm down but the words she had said only made her more frustrated - she was falling apart.

" _This scares me…I am freaking out Klaus….this is not me…I am not like this…I should be with Tyler right now, instead I'm with you, the person he hates the most and the person who killed his mother…..I…I can't do this…."_ She added with tears before she stopped right in front of him, close but not close enough. She wanted to kiss him, feel his soft lips on hers again but she knew…she knew that it was wrong.

Klaus couldn't believe that she was actually confessing her true feelings despite his cruel behavior. The vibes he had gotten from her wasn't just lust and physical attraction, she genuinely cared for him and to have Caroline's affection was more than he ever could have asked for. When she had turned to him for comfort he couldn't do anything but deny her it, because she needed to accept who he really was.

He felt bad for her, he wasn't completely inhuman so he understood that this had to be hard for her, but the only thing he could do was to have her act on her feelings;

_"That's a lot to hold in, love…you need to let it out" _Klaus said and pulled her closer to reassure her that he returned her feelings and to show her exactly how right they were for each other.

**A/N: What will Caroline's next move be? :)**

**I have to admit that I am not happy with this chapter. I've struggled a bit with writers block, so it kinda feels like I've just forced something down – If you know what I mean. But, maybe you like it anyway. Let me know…Review. And as always, let me know if you have any suggestions for the next chapter… :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is another one for you. I must warn you that it contains a lot of mature content - couldn't help myself, it felt right to let their passion for each other take over again, especially when the tension between them went kinda high in the last chapter...so...have at it :)  
**

**By the way, I love your suggestions and have decided to use one of them - Which one will be revealed in ch 10...**

**Please leave me with your thoughts :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries. **

_"That's a lot to hold in, love…you need to let it out" Klaus said and pulled her closer to reassure her that he returned her feelings and to show her exactly how right they were for each other._

* * *

Caroline surrendered and reciprocated Klaus' embrace; her hands went up around his neck and held him captive as she kissed him hungrily and demanding – he was right, she did need to let it out but every time she tried something inside told her it was wrong. She had to fight her conscience constantly when she was around him and it was beginning to get quite exhausting, she needed to figure out a way to get past it.

Caroline's soft and moist lips sent jolts of bliss through Klaus' entire body, their lips moved together in perfect sync and the closeness they shared while kissing and grinding created frissons of delight. Her demanding kiss made his manhood grow into something that was about to make her even more hungry and aching.

She felt his hard bulge throb against her thighs; it hypnotized her and blocked her sensibility. It caused her to forcefully push him away, her vampire-strength sent him flying backwards until he hit the bed and she was on top of him in just a split second – ripping off his shirt. The effect Klaus had on her was a dangerous force because it felt like she didn't have any other option than to obey her physical attraction towards him, he was just too damn hot.

She leaned in and pushed her tongue into his mouth, searching for his. Her hands went behind his shoulders and guided him up so that she had him in a half-sitting position, one of his hands went down to the small of her back as he used his other hand to forcefully lead her face closer to his – really closing their kiss. Caroline couldn't breathe, she was gasping for air and her heart pounded so fast - like it was fighting death.

"_Take it easy love, sounds like you are about to explode" _Klaus teased.

"_I think I am" _Caroline answered and assaulted him again while tearing off her jacket and top. As soon as her breasts were within reach Klaus tugged her bra down and found ease between the sugary valley of her breasts. A path of wetness went from each breast and up towards her neck where his journey had stopped. His tongue swirled over her pulsing point and the urge to descend his fangs into it was so strong, but he couldn't do it….by now she would need his blood again as an antidote to the venom he would inject into her by biting.

The blood peeled out of his wrist when he withdrew, he brought it up to Caroline's mouth and offered the red fluid to her. Veins became visible under the young girls eyes and she let out a growl of hiss before sinking her fangs into the already punctured skin. Klaus watched the girl intently; seeing her vampire-urges taking over and controlling her every move. He could sense that her core desperately needed attention because she radiated warmth and wetness. She was straddling him so there was enough space between her thighs for him to use his free hand to rub at the exact right places. Caroline moaned as she pulled away from the wound, Klaus' blood dripped down her fangs and trailed over her swollen lower lip – She didn't want any of the blood to go to waste so she let her tongue swirl over it; taking in every last drop.

Seeing his own blood on Caroline's lips was incredibly arousing, everything she did was beyond sexy and if she was about to explode, no one had any idea how close he was to be doing the exact same thing.

"_Caroline, you have no idea what you are doing to me…." _Klaus said while letting his hand sweep into her pants; her soaking wet center was more than ready for him, so two of his fingers easily slid inside her. When she felt him entering her body tensed up and the friction that was created when he went in and out was so sinfully good that it felt like she was releasing over and over and over again.

"_If you only knew what __you__ are doing to me….God, I love the way you feel inside me…please…Harder" _She pleaded while beginning to ride his hand. The hybrid didn't have any problems giving her what she asked for; he could go on for hours if that was what she needed. When Caroline pushed herself up and began to descend Klaus met her halfway and pushed the two fingers into her hard and deep. When he felt her inner walls starting to contract he knew that she was close to the sweet breaking-point, so he let the animal in him take over; two crystal white fangs came forth as he pulled out his fingers and hurriedly switched positions so that she was lying underneath him. He stood up on his knees and unbuttoned his jeans – getting ready to give her exactly what she needed. He tore off her pants, removed every distance between them and slowly slid inside her while letting his fangs glide into her sublime neck.

There were no words to describe how she felt when he entered at the same time as his teeth sank into her sensitive flesh - every emotion was beyond heightened and it made her crazy, why did Klaus have the power to make her feel like this? Caroline raked her fingernails over his back and her head went from side to side as he picked up the pace. Klaus' hands explored Caroline's exquisite form; feeling every part of her in detail and he was still softly sucking her honey-sweet blood out of the neck-wound. As a reaction to Klaus' touch of fire Caroline slammed her head against the mattress, trying to create some diversion so that she wouldn't break – she needed to hold on as long as she could. A cry of satisfaction escaped from her lungs - she bit her lower lip to keep the moans from getting louder….

"_Let me hear you...let me hear how much you enjoy this" _Klaus whispered when he released himself from the euphoria he had found within her skin, her blood was different from anyone else's – he found it made him more powerful, more satisfied and remarkably complete.

Besides the fact that she had needed some seconds to adjust to his size, they fit each other perfectly – he filled her up to the point where the pleasure she was experiencing forced her to scream out his name multiple times, even though she had tried to contain them. Caroline's cries of contentment sent Klaus to the edge of his sanity; his thrusts accelerated to maximum speed and every time his hips hit the inside of her thighs a friction was created between her nub of nerves and the delicate skin above his manhood which unwrapped the most incredible climax Caroline had ever encountered on.

When Caroline thought it couldn't get any better she heard a hoarse dark growl coming from Klaus as he shot burning passion into her – flowing firmly inside her until it reached its destination where it transformed into something that felt like soft feathers, gently brushing against her walls.

Klaus collapsed on top of her, once again he had received ultimate pleasure from Caroline and it consumed him – left him wanting more even though he was more than satisfied. They were both panting for their breaths when Klaus lifted his head up to look at his beautiful lover, when their eyes made contact he could easily see the truth in Caroline's eyes; she was in love with him. Their activity had opened up her heart, not just to herself but also to him and it was reflected in her eyes. He smiled warmly and said;

"_I never thought I would live to see the day, you are finally letting me in. If I had known that this was what you needed to….." _

Before he could finish Caroline cut him off…..

"_Stop! This is not something you can make jokes about Klaus…this is serious and it leads me to the question…..are you going to let me in?" _her voice was soft and whispery.

As soon as the questioning words came out she regretted saying them because this time; she'd gone too far, she should've walked out when she had the chance. The web she found herself caught in was impossible to break free of and now she was afraid…..afraid of what the Original Hybrid would answer…..

**A/N: Again, let me know what you think. Sorry for taking so long before updating, but I've been really busy...I'll try my very best to get ch 10 finished sooner than later :) **


End file.
